Votación
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Los habitantes del Capitolio han hablado, no quieren más a las trágicos amantes del distrito 12. Ahora desean que la reciente vencedora se una a Finnick Odair. Adv: Infidelidades. Finnis/Everlark
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** ¿Cómo es posible que inicie con otra historia cuando tengo otras que deben ser terminadas? Mi imaginación se va y vuelve, me encuentro perdida, a veces tengo las palabras necesarias en mi mente, pero al pasarlas aquí no queda como yo quiero. Y en lo que pienso en como volver a las historias de THG, les traigo está.

La historia se encuentra basada después de la Gira de la Victoria, pero antes de la llegada de Thread al Doce. ¡Espero que la disfruten!

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

El Presidente Snow miro a los dos sacos que cargaba un agente de la paz, centró su vista en la puerta abierta de su despacho y entró otro agente con otros dos costales más, no muy grandes y apenas podían cerrarse.

Snow camino de un lado a otro mientras los agentes sacaban de los costales el contenido sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro. Eran puros papeles en hojas de color, la mayoría rayados. Ordeno a los agentes a que los revisaran y le dijeran que contenía aquellos papeles.

Esperaba que no fueran más quejas de los habitantes de los distritos, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ellos.

—Señor —Egeria, su acompañante lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido—. Le va a interesar mucho lo que dicen estás cartas.

Snow camino hasta dónde ellos estaban y tomo el papel que ella le ofrecía, frunció el ceño cuando leyó el papel que estaba escrito en letras mayúsculas:

 _¡NO MÁS AMANTES DEL DISTRITO DOCE! ¡QUEREMOS A KATNISS EVERDEEN CON FINNICK ODAIR!_

Tomo otra hoja y observo su contenido:

 _Los Capitolinos pagamos por la supervivencia por nuestros tributos favoritos y ahora exigimos que nos cumplan nuestro capricho… ¡QUEREMOS A EVERDEEN CON ODAIR!_

 _Nuestro Sex Symbol merece de una mujer que sea igual a él; fuerte, decidida, hermosa. ¡KATNISS Y FINNICK SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO!_

 _¡KATNISS ODAIR! ¿No le parece hermoso ese nombre?_

Y las cartas seguían y seguían, todas con la misma pronunciación de que querían como pareja a Katniss Everdeen con Finnick Odair. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Finnick Odair le dejaba una buena montaña de dinero cada vez que sus patrocinadores pagaban por él, las joyas iban en aumento, pagaban mucho más de lo que debían por unos cuantos minutos más. ¿Y ahora lo querían emparejar con Everdeen?

¿Acaso se han olvidado que ellos mismos pagaron para mantener a la chica viva con el panadero? ¿Quién comprendía a esta gente? Por supuesto que él. Así que no le iba a quedar de otra y complacer a su gente.

Pero lo haría mediante una votación, ya que muchos partidarios amaban a Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark.

Y ahora muchos de ellos les estaban dando la espalda al querer emparejar a Katniss con Finnick Odair.

Muy bien, él iba a complacer a su gente.

Y quizás la boda entre Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark no se lleve a cabo como se encontraba planeada.

Quizás el novio sería otro.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A II:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** No saben cuánto apreció sus comentarios en verdad. Y me siento alegre de que está historia les haya causad curiosidad. Y por eso mismo me voy a esforzar un poco más en la trama. ¡Gracias! Espero leerlas de nuevo, y que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Peeta buscó su ropa que estaba esparcida en algún lugar del suelo, cuando la encontró, se puso los pantalones de pijama y fue a la esquina de la cama en dónde observo a Katniss, quién continuaba durmiendo.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir perdiendo la dignidad por la chica de la que se enamoró cuando era solamente un niño de cinco años? Era como la décima vez en que se repetía que iba a dar por finalizada esos momentos de sexo, que hablaría claramente con ella, que no iban a continuar teniendo sexo. Pero él sabía de su debilidad por ella, era imposible negarse cuando ella de pronto iniciaba besarlo.

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo, fue después del levantamiento que hubo en el once tras la Gira de la Victoria, él lo disfrazo diciendo que hizo el amor con ella. Pero Katniss fue tan brutalmente honesta que le dijo que podrían seguir practicándolo. La llamo loca, le dijo inconsciente, la tacho de ser una buena comediante, le pidió que dejará de hacer bromas, pero todo eso se fue al carajo cuando ella se quitó el camisón frente a él y llevaba sus manos a sus pechos y comprendió que no era ninguna broma.

Se preguntaba que ente maligna poseyó a Katniss Everdeen, quién tan solo unos meses atrás se moría de pena al tener que desnudarlo frente a millones de espectadores. Era difícil de aceptar a esa vencedora, pero no negaba que le gustaba. Era su sueño hecho realidad, la fantasía de un niño. Y lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba tener sexo con ella, pero procuraba ocultar sus sentimientos, a pesar de que ella los conocía claramente.

—No puedes dejarla sola ¿Eh? —Peeta se fijó en Haymitch, quién en su mano derecha llevaba una botella de licor—. Cumpliéndole como buen hombre.

—Estás borracho, no quieres decir nada de lo que dices —Peeta bajo los escalones y fue a reunirse con su mentor—. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu casa? Es adentro dónde te embriagas.

—Espiaba por la ventana, esperando el momento en que salieras de la casa de la chica. Me pregunto qué dirá la madre de Katniss al saber que todas las noches sales de su casa.

—Katniss ha cumplido la mayoría de edad —Peeta no le tomo la importancia que le hubiese dado un año atrás—. Sabemos lo que hacemos. Tenemos nuestras precauciones a la hora de tener sexo.

—Y todo antes de la boda —Haymitch bebió un poco del licor—. Vamos a casa, en la mañana me llegó correspondencia pero no la abrí. Hay una carta en específico que debes leer.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

—¿Para qué nos quiere Snow? —Preguntó Katniss bebiendo del café que Peeta le coloco en la mesa—. Hace menos de un mes que estuvimos en el Capitolio.

—Es de vital importancia —Peeta se sentó frente a ella—. Al parecer no somos los únicos que fuimos invitados, todos los presentes lo estarán, pero antes de eso tú te irás a reunir con Cinna. Supongo que tiene que ver con nuestra boda, que se llevará a finales de julio.

—Cinna sabe mis medidas, no va a ser necesario —entre sus manos tomo una de las galletas que había sobre el plato—. Ojala pudiera excusarme con ellos.

Peeta la vio morderse los labios, sabía que significaba eso. Antes de que pudiera negarse, Katniss ya se había abalanzado sobre él y se sentaba sobre su regazo. Peeta instintivamente la rodeo entre sus brazos, apretándola más a él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Finnick Odair sonrió con ironía mientras leía la última carta que le envió una de sus tantas admiradoras. Por lo regular ya sabía que contenían todas esas, pero no dejaba de parecerle ridículo como se humillaban al escribirle que tanto deseaban tenerlo sobre su cama, que él tuviera sexo con ellas. Lástima, ya que si no tenían conque pagar, no iban a poder tenerlo.

Era por eso que sus anhelos más secretos era que el Capitolio entrará en una quiebra de la que no pudiera salvarse nadie. Que Snow hiciera fraude a todos sus patrocinadores, que les quitará todo y él, quizás, podría librarse de la jodida vida a la que estaba atado desde que convirtió en el vencedor más joven de toda la historia en los Juegos del Hambre.

Teili, su estilista, le estaba mostrando varios trajes que podría utilizar esa noche. Iba a ser un evento de suma importancia, según la redacción de la carta que el personal de Snow les envió.

¡Una reunión de Vencedores!

Sí, justamente lo que se necesitaba en esos días. Se preguntaba qué es lo que quería ganar Snow organizando semejante reunión. Recordaba a la perfección que en la última fiesta apenas pudo dirigirle una palabra a sus compañeros, entablar una conversación fue difícil sabiendo que los estaban vigilando de cerca. Y nadie podía hablar con tranquilidad en el Capitolio.

—Irás muy guapo está noche —le dijo su estilista—. Ya quiero disfrutar de esta fiesta.

—Yo solo quiero volver al cuatro —murmuró haciendo una mueca—. ¿Azul o negro?

—Debes ir muy apuesto —dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta—. El negro te va a caer muy bien.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—Katniss, Katniss, Katniss —Finnick Odair se encamino a la mesa de comidas dónde estaba la reciente vencedora—. Finalmente tengo el placer de conocerte —Tomo la mano de Katniss y le dio un beso.

—Finnick Odair —Katniss habló como si no le impresionar que él estuviese a su lado y retiró la mano—. El Sex Symbol de Panem.

—Odio ese estúpido apodo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Supongo que tú adoras el de Chica en Llamas. Ahora comprendo —dijo mirando al cuerpo de la vencedora. El vestido que llevaba se ajustaba a su _figura_ —. Me has puesto en llamas.

—Deberías tener más respeto —La voz de Peeta se hizo presente. Finnick se dio la media vuelta para que el rubio pasara por su lado y se pusiera a la derecha de Katniss—. Debo recordarte que Katniss es mi prometida ahora. Y no quiero que nadie le falte al respeto, sobre todo tu Odair.

—Solamente digo lo hermosa que se ve —Su mano se palmeo como si fuera un abanico—. Hace calor —dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo y desaparecer entre la multitud que se había acercado a ellos.

Katniss miro con el ceño fruncido a los que los miraban, luego vio que iniciaban a murmurar, como si conocieran algo que ellos no. Inició a sentirse molesta, pero no dijo nada. Acepto cuando Peeta le paso el brazo por la cintura y la apegaba hacía él.

—Effie ha dicho que no falta mucho para que el Presidente Snow de su discurso. Y el motivo de la celebración por la que hoy nos encontramos aquí.

—¿Te dio un estimado de cuánto tiempo?

—Dos horas.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

La incomodidad de Katniss no se fue en toda la noche. A su mesa se acercaba cualquier persona y le hacían preguntas como: ¿Qué se siente estar entre la espada y la pared? ¿Te gusta Finnick Odair? ¿Finnick o Peeta? Apuesto a que amas a Peeta, pero podrás querer a Finnick.

Katniss lo tomo como malas bromas por los borrachos capitolinos. Muchos se reían estúpidamente. El resto de los Vencedores ni se le acercaron. Y con referencia a la boda futura con Peeta, nadie dijo nada. Fue como si ese tema no importará en absoluto. Pues esa fue la idea que ella se dio cuando se embarcaron al tren y llegaron al Capitolio.

¿Qué planeaba Snow para mantenerlos a raya?

Snow apareció en el balcón de la Mansión Presidencial, alzando su copa y sonriendo a todos los presentes, quiénes aplaudían con fuerza. Snow levantó su mano enguantada y todo el ruido ceso al instante, incluida la música.

—Mi gente —Inicio a decir con una sonrisa—. Me complace tenerlos está noche aquí. He recibido sus cartas, he leído sus peticiones y hoy cumplo mi palabra al tener a todos los vencedores aquí presentes —Todos aplaudieron, la gran mesa en dónde fueron colocados los vencedores se encontraba repleta, todos los vencedores se pusieron de pie y saludaron a los capitolinos—. Tomen lugar, tomen lugar —Snow dijo con una risa—. Todos sabemos de la futura boda de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark —A pesar de los aplausos, hubieron muchos abucheos—. Calma, calma, vamos para allá. Mi gente quiere algo diferente. Y yo los voy a complacer. El día de mañana se abrirán unas votaciones. Pocos saben el significado de ellas —Snow volvió a sonreír cuando todos gritaron—. Las votaciones constaran sobre con quién debe casarse Katniss Everdeen.

Y en ese momento las dos grandes pantallas que estuvieron proyectando liricas de canciones aparecieron las imágenes de Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair.

Los capitolinos aplaudieron eufóricamente.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **Rui11798:** ¡Hola! Jajaja, sí, es imposible para Peeta, pero como buen hombre va a cumplirle (?) Buena observación esa XD. No lo dudemos con esa gente desquiciada… ¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Finnick suspiro cuando volvió a escuchar los sollozos de Annie, hace menos de una hora que dejaron de escucharse y ahí estaban de nuevo. ¿Cómo entrar? Mags le pidió que no lo hiciera, que ella la tranquilizara, no era momento de que él hablara con ella.

Francamente, se sorprendió por lo que Snow dijo en la fiesta.

¿En verdad iba a tener que casarse con la chica Everdeen? ¿Eso significaba que iba a dejar de acostarse con las mujeres que pagaban por estar con él? No le importaba casarse con Everdeen, si es que lo elegían, lo único que necesitaba era dejar de acostarse con tan horrendas mujeres.

¿Y sí él no ganaba?

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en todo eso. Lo importante era que Annie se mantuviera tranquila, que no causará algún problema más adelante.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Katniss caminaba alrededor de la habitación con furia, no dejaba de agarrarse los cabellos, cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pensar en que se encontraba a salvo en su casa del doce, en la antigua casa, dónde había crecido con su padre y madre. Dónde no era una maldita vencedora.

No, no, no. Debía de ser una broma de mal gusto. ¿Por qué ahora se ponían a decidir sobre con quién debía estar? ¡Por dios! Apenas se estaba acostumbrando a dormir con Peeta. A que se daba la idea de que tarde o temprano iba a suceder lo inevitable y ahora… ahora su vida ya no le pertenecía.

Quería ir a la habitación de Peeta estar con él, pedirle que la hiciera suya, pero todo el camino de regreso Peeta siquiera le regreso la mirada, no le hablo y cuando usaron el ascensor él se quedo, comportándose como un niño inmaduro. Ella no tenía la culpa de que Snow se estuviera entrometiendo de nuevo en su vida. ¿Por qué le hacían eso? Ella que estaba aprendiendo a _comportarse_ como querían.

¡Y ahora le tiraban esa bomba encima!

Bueno, por el discurso supo que la gente ridícula del Capitolio pidieron emparejarla con Finnick, pero eran las mismas personas que abogaron para que _los trágicos amantes del distrito doce_ sobrevivieran. No se iba a ganar nada, solamente estaban perjudicándole la nueva vida a la que se acostumbraba.

¡Ridículos!

Se lanzó sobre la cama, sabiendo que esa noche iba a tener pesadillas. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas para que en la dichosa votación fuera Peeta quién ganará.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—¿Ya sabías sobre esto? —Le pregunto Katniss a Cinna cuando él le estaba colocando un lazo alrededor de su cintura.

—No —Él le respondió rápidamente—, tal como a ustedes, me tomo por sorpresa. No están ganando nada en el Capitolio. Las personas en los distritos se van a mostrar inconformes por estos cambios.

—Algo deben estar planeando —susurró—. Recuerdo que mataron a Seneca por dejarnos vivir. Para que nosotros pudiéramos vivir felices… y sin embargo ahora nos están separando.

—Creí que no te gustaba vivir con Peeta…

—Algunas cosas han cambiado desde entonces —volvió a susurrar—. Peeta y yo nos hemos unido…

—Entonces no debes preocuparte —Cinna le sonrió amablemente—. Todo mundo se puso eufórico cuando Peeta te pidió matrimonio frente a todos, a pesar de que casi todos sabían que era falso, los mismos habitantes hacen esto porque deben esperar varios meses para el siguiente Vasallaje.

—Nos siguen tratando como mascotas. No sé qué será de mí sí me obligan a casarme con Finnick.

—Tu boda con Peeta se encuentra programada para inicios de Septiembre, quizás para ese momento, querrán que te cases con Peeta de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Katniss miro a todos lados de la habitación en la que fue traslada hace más de una hora. Sabía que esa cantidad de tiempo había pasado por el reloj que relucía entre dos grandes cuadros de pintura. En esa habitación en lo único que no quería dirigir su mirada era a las grandes pantallas que transmitían los Juegos en los que participo Finnick Odair.

La noche anterior cuando Snow anunció lo de la votación, advirtió que ésta se iba a llevar a cabo al día siguiente y ahí mismo en la mansión presidencial, iba a ser transmitida a todos los distritos y su transmisión era obligatoria, los trabajos se suspenderían, las clases, todo. ¡Era lo último que le faltaba!

Seguramente Gale se encontraba mucho más enojado con ella que de costumbre, aún no aceptaba el compromiso que tenía con Peeta; que lo escogiera a él sobre su preciada amistad de más de cuatro años. Ella había elegido a Peeta y no a Gale. Al menos ya no le aplicaba la ley del hielo como antes, pero ahora… ¡Ahora perdería su amistad! Ella tenía la certeza de que su amigo no aceptaría eso, lo dejarían pasar y quedaría en el olvido si elegían que se casará con Peeta…

¡No era un conejillo de indias! ¡Ella no quería casarse con ninguno que fuera Peeta! ¿Dónde estaba el chico del pan? ¿Cerca de ahí? Ambos al salir del centro de entrenamiento fueron subidos a coches distintos. Lo necesitaba, en la noche no pudo dormir por las pesadillas que la visitaron, Cinna tuvo que aplicarle una máscara de maquillaje para que no fueran tan notorias sus ojeras. Y el estúpido vestido que llevaba le dejaba expuesta su piel.

Tuvo que distraerse y por eso centro su mirada en dónde un Finnick de catorce años sonreía con aire de superioridad a la cámara. Acababa de convertirse en el vencedor más joven, era delgado y de baja estatura, sus preciosos ojos relucían, brillaban y ya cargaba con la sonrisa pícara que hasta el día de hoy mantenía. No le paso desapercibido las veces en que guiñaba el ojo, seguramente para las mujeres y hombres, sus patrocinadores, que le mandaron el reluciente tridente que yacía sobre sus manos, el regalo más caro en toda la historia de los juegos.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, Everdeen —Se giró para mirar al vencedor que de nuevo no le quitaba la mirada de encima—. ¿Has quedado prendada por mi sonrisa? —Imitó el gesto del Finnick de catorce años—. Está sonrisa —la señalo con sus dedos—, es la que te puedo dar todas las mañanas cuando despiertes desnuda en mis brazos.

Las mejillas de Katniss se pusieron rojas al segundo, su garganta se quedo seca, pensaba una forma de responderle que le borraría su estúpida sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunto y por instinto se llevo las manos y las cruzo por su pecho—. ¿Dónde está, Peeta?

—Me han traído aquí —se tiró sobre el sillón que estaba más cerca y recargo su cabeza en uno de los cojines—, estuve solo otra habitación, pero nadie me dijo nada. Hasta que me mandaron aquí.

—¿Y para qué? Supongo que te han dicho algo.

—Supones mal, no me han dicho nada.

—Estoy segura de que Peeta va ganar esa estúpida votación —se lleno de confianza por unos minutos—, ya deja de tirarme comentarios mordaces sobre lo que haremos o no.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura que ganará él? —Finnick frunció el ceño y sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Se te ha olvidado quién soy? ¿Sabes que tengo a todas estas personas comiendo de mis manos? Una sonrisa y harán todo lo que yo les digo.

—Entonces extrañaras todo eso si tu eres el vencedor —Katniss se molestó más cuando él no borro la sonrisa.

—Ven —Finnick estiró la mano para que ella la agarrara—, te voy a dar una cucharada de mí y verás que no es tan horrible como lo estás imaginando. Yo me llenaría contigo, ahora sé porque Peeta trató de impedir que las votaciones se llevaran a cabo. ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con él?

—Vete al diablo.

Finnick se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta ella. Katniss por instinto dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero Finnick de inmediato le paso el brazo por la cintura y la pegó a él. Katniss, a pesar de ser fuerte, no se pudo soltar de su agarre. Finnick bajo el rostro hacía el de ella y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios; Katniss ladeo la cabeza a otro lado cuando se alejo, sintió un cosquilleo diferente sobre su vientre.

—¿Ya te estás imaginando lo que es besarte en los labios? —Finnick murmuró cerca de su oído y se quiso alejar de nuevo, pero él no aflojo su agarre—. ¿Quieres que te bese en los labios?

—¡No! —Chilló, respiró con dificultad al tenerlo tan cerca—. Suéltame, Odair, por favor.

—Katniss Everdeen lo es todo, menos una chica sumisa —ronroneo—, dame un beso y te soltaré. Mis manos están impacientes, te puedo pegar contra la pared y tocarte. Sabe que eso no un delito aquí en el Capitolio, ¿Verdad? No cuando te conviertes en una vencedora.

Katniss levantó el mentón, desafiándolo a que hiciera lo que quisiese, ella no lo iba a besar… pero era la mejor solución, ¿no? ¡Ella no quería que la tocará alguien que no fuera Peeta! ¿Besarlo en los labios? Bueno, beso a Peeta, Gale le robo un beso. Finnick seguía demasiado confiado. Y todo lo que hizo fue asentir.

Finnick borro su sonrisa y bajo su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sus labios se unieron primero en un beso suave. Katniss correspondió al beso solo al principio, ya que de inmediato mordió con fuerza los labios del vencedor y le dio una patada cerca de dónde estaba su ingle, Finnick, a pesar del golpe, no se alejó de ella, por lo que apretó más a Katniss a su cuerpo. Katniss chilló cuando ahora fue él quien le regresó la mordida.

—Me tomaste desprevenido, no será así la próxima vez.

Antes de alejarse de ella, la puerta se abrió y Peeta Mellark observo a los vencedores muy pegados; Finnick con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Katniss y ella con sus brazos encima de sus hombros.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Ya me hacía falta una buena dosis del Finnis.

¡Espero que les guste!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Olvide comentarles en el capítulo anterior que estaba por iniciar semana de exámenes, por eso la falta de actualización. Pero ya he regresado, esté capítulo casi no tiene nada de importante, pero el siguiente si lo tendrá. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Peeta buscó a tientas algún modo de apagar las pantallas que estaban encendidas. La imagen de Finnick sonriendo como vencedor ante todos no se iba. Era como la quinta vez en que repetían la entrevista.

— _Todo lo que han visto fue por sobrevivir_ —Peeta tuvo que felicitar la gran actuación—, _aunque mi corazón se haya ido con la chica del ocho, no me arrepiento de matarla._

Afuera de la habitación se escucharon pasos, eran tacones que hacían demasiado ruido y se dio una idea de quién se trataba: su estilista.

—Vamos, Peeta, ya te están esperando —Portia no entro en la habitación se quedo en la entrada.

—¿Quiénes me están esperando? —Preguntó el rubio saliendo e iniciando la caminata, dándole la espalda a los agentes de la paz que custodiaban la puerta, ahora caminaban a una distancia moderada—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Te vas a reunir con Katniss y Finnick.

—¿¡Están los dos juntos!? —Gritó sin querer, deteniendo su caminata para saber si su estilista no estaba bromeando, por su expresión supo que no y se apresuro a caminar más rápido, más adelante cuando supiera que Katniss se encontraba bien, lo haría.

No, no debía desconfiar, sabía de antemano que Katniss se encontraba bien, pero de la persona que no se fiaba era justamente de su rival. Desde que llego al Capitolio las personas no han hecho más que hacerle preguntas sobre él, que tan intimidado debe de estar contra Finnick Odair, ya que él fácilmente le puede quitar a la chica en llamas, parecía que se olvidaron que unos meses atrás Katniss estuvo dispuesta a dejar a los Juegos sin un vencedor.

¿Por qué de pronto todos han olvidado eso? ¡Hace menos de un mes que Katniss le confesó que debían fingir mejor su relación! Y justo ahora que estaba dando frutos, ahora que Katniss era más convincente con las personas que los rodeaban, ocurría esto.

Sabía que Katniss no lo amaba, pero degustaba de estar con él, tenían sexo, él conocía su cuerpo, cada vez que tenían un encuentro descubría un lugar dónde darle placer… la imagen de Finnick y Katniss, pegados, besándose… sus manos se cerraron en puños para eliminar esa horrenda imagen de su cabeza, no, no, no.

Ellos eran los trágicos amantes, se sentía seguro de que esa era razón suficiente para ganar.

Portia lo dejo antes de llegar a la habitación donde lo esperaban. Agarro la perilla con fuerza y no dudo en abrir la puerta. Se detuvo en seco ante la imagen; Finnick con sus manos en la cintura de Katniss; Katniss casi recargada sobre él.

—¡Peeta! —Katniss de inmediato se acercó a él y lo abrazo. Se quedó mudo, pero no dudo en colocar sus manos en la cintura de Katniss. Tratando de eliminar la presencia de Odair tan solo unos segundos.

Finnick sonreía burlón.

—Mal momento para llegar —Habló, se sentó en el sillón más cercano que estaba frente a él—. Katniss y yo apenas iniciábamos a conocernos.

—Pueden hacerlo ahora —respondió sin reparo.

—Contigo aquí no es lo mismo.

—Ya cállate, Finnick —espeto Katniss.

—Por ti, nena —Peeta sentía que la sangre lo abandonaba, pero no dijo nada.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Caesar Flickerman se tiño su cabello en color bronce, su traje reluciente de color azul con brillo, un atuendo muy ridículo y que no combinaba en nada con sus anteriores estilos. Los tres vencedores estaban sentados en sillones por separado, Caesar estaba parado en la esquina mientras que el público aplaudía eufóricamente.

—¡Tres vencedores! —Gritó Caesar—. ¡El Sex Symbol de Panem! —Finnick levanto su mano y sonrió ante las cámaras y guiño un ojo en dirección a Katniss, eso atrajo más la atención—. ¡Los trágicos amantes del distrito doce! —Para sorpresa de todos, el público se levantó de pie sin dejar de gritar por los recientes vencedores.

Katniss y Peeta tuvieron que sonreír, para su sorpresa, no fue forzada. Le estaba cayendo bien que la gente prefiriera a Peeta antes que a Katniss, bueno, no debería hacerse tantas ilusiones, aún existían muchos de los que votarían y veían todo desde casa.

—Los amamos —dijo Caesar cuando el salón quedo en silencio—. No importa cuál sea la pareja favorita, los queremos a todos por igual. ¿No es así? —Lo último lo gritó y los aplausos regresaron—. Estamos a tan solo unas horas de que nos digan con quién Katniss se casará. Será... ¿Finnick Odair o Peeta Mellark?

Para su sorpresa el grito que más se escuchó fue: _Peeta Mellark._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A I:** ¡Finalmente hemos llegado al día de la votación! ¡Yeah! ¿Ansiosas por saber con quién se casará Katniss?

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Katniss acepto el beso que Peeta le dio. No fue pasional, furioso, ni nada. Fue un beso a los que estaba acostumbrado, tierno y cálido. Katniss le paso los brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo acercó más a él.

—Te necesito, Katniss —le susurró Peeta cuando sus labios bajaron al cuello de ella—. Necesito que está tortura terminé.

Katniss no respondió y siguió degustando de las caricias que su chico del pan le daba, lo extrañaba tanto, la noche anterior estuvo tentada a ir a buscarlo a su habitación, pero su enojo fue mucho más fuerte y lo ignoró.

Lo necesita ya, necesita sentirlo dentro de ella, pero no iba a ser posible, debido a que el cubículo del baño no tenía el espacio suficiente para poder disfrutarlo sin golpearse, además de que en cualquier momento Haymitch los buscaría y sabría lo que estaban haciendo.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

La Mansión Presidencial estuvo decorada nuevamente, las mesas de centro para los patrocinadores más importantes tenían la exclusividad de detalles como: tridentes, arco y flechas, pinceles de pintura. Situados como en exhibición estaba el Tridente que Finnick Odair utilizo en sus juegos, posado sobre la vitrina de cristal, varios agentes de la paz custodiaban que nadie se acercará de más. Lo mismo con el arco y flechas que Katniss utilizo para sus juegos.

Las mesas aún no se llenaban, pero las gradas que fueron puestas para los habitantes estaban repletas; los vencedores fueron los primeros en llegar y ocupar los lugares en que les ordenaron. Los gritos eufóricos no dejaron de escucharse durante tanto tiempo, los reporteros tomaban y hacían preguntas a todo mundo que se les cruzaba en frente.

—Vas a salir del brazo de Peeta y de Finnick —Haymitch se rió estruendosamente mientras bebía de su alcohol—. Todo un hermoso triangulo amoroso.

—Desearía verte en mi posición —Dijo Katniss y levantó el cuello como Cinna le indico, le estaba colocando una gargantilla brillante. Katniss decidió que la odiaba por completo, pero no le molestaba ni le apretaba—. Confió en que Peeta ganará, el mismo público lo dio a entender.

—No te confíes, Katniss —Cinna dijo con sinceridad mientras ajustaba el vestido de Katniss para que no hubiera ningún detalle mínimo que la hiciera ver mal—. Estás ante personas que ni se entienden por sí mismos. Hoy te dicen algo, en la tarde otra cosa.

—¿Tu votarás?

—Sí, como ciudadano de Panem me han otorgado ese _placer._ Al principio creímos que no nos tomarían en cuenta, debimos a que siempre nos mantenemos en contacto con ustedes.

—¿Quiénes más votaran? —La pregunta fue dirigida a Haymitch—. ¿Los habitantes del doce podrán…?

—No —respondió al instante—. Será exclusivo para los del Capitolio. La gente cree que sí, ya que fueron citados como si fuese una cosecha más, pero los que conocemos los movimientos aquí sabemos que no.

Katniss se miró al espejo y sonrió forzadamente. Iba a ser una noche muy larga para soportar.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—¿En verdad crees que vas a ganar? —Le preguntó Peeta cuando quedaron a solas, finalmente.

—Sí, no —Finnick se encogió de hombros. Peeta tuvo que admitir que si tomaban en cuenta la belleza, Finnick se convertiría en el vencedor absoluto, sin chistar, ni nada. Sintió que la sangre le hervía—. Estoy esperando que sí. Cuando vi a Katniss en los juegos me pareció una competidora demasiado digna y ahora que la he conocido… ¿Disfrutas mucho de besarla, Peeta? Yo probé sus labios hoy, hace mucho que no sentía el cielo.

Finnick fue rápido y se alejó cuando Peeta le iba a dar un golpe sorpresivo que hubiese conectado con su mejilla. Finnick arqueó una ceja y trato de poner una cara de sorpresa, pero fallo en el intento.

—Entonces espero que hayas disfrutado de ese cielo —habló Peeta cuando recupero su compostura—. Ya que será la única vez que podrás probarlo.

—¿Sabes que fue lo mejor de besarla? Que ella me correspondió, estoy anhelando posar mis manos por debajo de la tela del vestido que lleva.

Peeta estaba decidido a golpearlo y a dejarle en claro que Katniss solo era de él, que solamente él tenía ese derecho de recorrer el cuerpo de la vencedora. ¡No! Ella no era un objeto al cuál reclamar, pero tampoco iba a permitir que Finnick continúe hablando de esa manera.

—Después de que Katniss y yo nos casemos, te daré con lujo de detalle que se siente —Finnick se quedó callado por la respuesta del rubio.

—¿Y no puede ser ahora?

Katniss apareció ante ellos. Parte de su cabello trenzado y el restante cayendo en forma de cascada, maquillaje ligero sobre su rostro, sus labios pintados en color rojo que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido color dorado que llevaba encima, se ajustaba a la perfección en su delgada cintura, sus brazos descubiertos le pusieron suficiente maquillaje para cubrir las cicatrices que adquirió durante los juegos. Estaba preciosa, admitieron ambos vencedores quiénes no le quitaron la vista de encima.

Katniss los miró a los dos y se coloco en medio de ellos.

Effie apareció a su lado con su extravagante peluca color azul chillón y traje del mismo color. Las pulseras que llevaba encima sonaron.

—Hermosos, preciosos, lucen espectacular —chilló mientras reía—. Finnick, ha sido un hermoso detalle la gargantilla que Katniss lleva, le va espectacular. Peeta tu traje color negro hace brillar tus ojos azules; Finnick me hubiese encantado que llevarás un traje verde que jugará con tus ojos, pero el azul no te va nada mal. Katniss, serás la mujer más hermosa de esta noche.

El himno de Panem inició a sonar.

—¡Harán su entrada al terminarlo! ¿Les tomaron las fotos necesarias antes de venir aquí? ¿Haymitch te avisó que caminaras tú sola, Katniss? La gente lo pidió de último segundo, quieren tenerte en fotos. En verdad estás hermosa, Katniss.

—Por supuesto, Effie.

—Bien, bien —Canturreó Effie—. Katniss, tú vas primero y detrás de ti nuestros galanes —repitió.

Todos asintieron y esperaron, mientras Effie continuaba hablando sobre lo bien que lucían todos, las decoraciones que había allá afuera, la música que se iba a poner, pronto los vencedores dejaron de ponerle atención en cuánto todo quedo en silencio. Y la puerta se abrió.

Una alfombra de color dorado hacía el camino perfecto hasta llegar a la mesa en dónde Snow los esperaba. La gente inicio a ponerse de pie y gritar el nombre de Katniss cuando dio los primeros pasos; los flashes la cegaron por un momento y no le quedo de otra que sonreír forzadamente, no saludo a ninguna de las personas que le tendieron la mano. Los aplausos se volvieron más estruendosos cuando los vencedores varones hicieron su entrada por detrás de Katniss.

Para Peeta y Finnick fue fácil sonreír ante todos, eran buenos actores, sobre todo Finnick quién conocía todo ese entorno, pero no debía subestimar a Peeta, el panadero era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Era un rival demasiado digno e incluso por sus estrategias en los juegos lo habría considerado un amigo, pero no en esos momentos.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

En la mesa que se encontraba el presidente Snow tenía cuatro asientos, era la más llamativa de todas. El presidente parado esperaba a que la caminata de los vencedores terminara.

Los gastos fueron excesivos para todo, pero su gente no rechisto a la hora de pagar cada detalle.

Esos tres eran una mina de oro y la pareja que ganará iba a traer mucho más beneficio de lo que esperaban.

La iluminación fue reduciendo poco a poco y Katniss le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, como si fuese un saludo. Snow extendió su mano y le señalo el asiento de su lado. Katniss no quiso sentarse a su lado, pero termino accediendo.

Snow hizo un movimiento con su mano. Peeta y Finnick se detuvieron frente a ellos.

—Está noche, es histórica —inicio Snow—. Jamás en mi puesto como presidente había presenciado algo como esto. Mi gente está dividida en dos. Muchos van por el vencedor Finnick Odair, otros por Peeta Mellark. Pero solo uno, al igual que los juegos, ganará. Han comido, han bebido, han reído y la hora ha llegado. Todos ustedes han votado aquí por uno de nuestros vencedores favoritos, todos ustedes han elegido, los habitantes de los distritos fueron los primeros en hacerlo, sus votos se fueron agregando automáticamente gracias al eficiente trabajo de mi asistente —Snow sonrió ante todos, todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio—. ¿Finnick Odair o Peeta Mellark? —Alzo sus manos y de las pantallas aparecieron los rostros de Peeta y Finnick, bajo ellos un contador que marcaba un 0—. Los patrocinadores, ya que ellos ayudaron a que nuestros vencedores ganarán, sus votos valdrán mucho más y antes de que ustedes voten, veremos el resultado de los habitantes.

Los números iniciaron a correr rápidamente, después de diez segundos de iniciado ya sobrepasaban más de cinco mil votos cada uno, iban en aumento y Peeta llevaba la ventaja sobre él, pero luego de un segundo a otro Finnick sobrepaso a Peeta sin chistar. De inmediato estuvieron a la par.

Katniss sintió que se quedaba sin respiración, miraba con miedo los resultados de la pantalla. ¿Y si Finnick ganaba? ¿Ella se iría a vivir con él al distrito cuatro? ¿Sé le permitiría llevar a su familia al distrito? ¿Finnick estaría dispuesto a dejar el cuatro e irse al doce? ¿Por qué no pensaba en Peeta y todas esas opciones? Porque las conocía y sabía las respuestas. ¿Y si Snow les ordenaba que se quedarán a vivir en el Capitolio?

Quiso cerrar los ojos y perderse en sus pensamientos, pero no podía, no dejaba de mirar a los números que seguían marcando. Más de cien mil habitantes de los distritos votaron, no supo como fue el modo de votar, creía que solamente los adultos, pero al parecer no. Pero recordó las palabras de Haymitch… que los del distrito no votaron. ¿O él estaba tan mal informado que no tenía ni idea?

Todo se detuvo y tragó en seco cuando vio que Finnick Odair tenía un porcentaje más que Peeta.

Lo vio y lo encontró sonriendo.

Solamente quedaban los patrocinadores a votar. Peeta respiro con dificultad al ver los números, no, no, no, tenía que ser una terrible broma. Pero el conteo termino. Finnick le ganó, él se iba a casar con Katniss. ¿Cuánto iban a valer los votos de los patrocinadores? Seguramente eso no era suficiente para ponerse por derriba de Odair.

—Aún hay oportunidad —Peeta sabía que Snow estaba siendo irónico, no había oportunidad alguna—. Patrocinadores, en la tablet que tiene en sus meses, pueden votar.

El conteo inicio de nuevo.

Katniss miró a los patrocinadores que susurraban entre sí y tomaban las tablet's, murmuraban sobre quién votar y Katniss sintió un profundo desprecio más por ellos, aunque fueran esas mismas personas quiénes le dieron la posibilidad de sobrevivir.

—Tenemos un vencedor —Snow tomó su copa y la alzo—. Finnick Odair.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A II:** Ha sido condenadamente fácil escribir esté capítulo.

Espero que hayan leído todo el capítulo y no solamente venir al final para saber quién ha ganado la elección. Bueno, debo admitirlo: yo hubiese venido al final primero y luego leería el capítulo XD. ¡Saludos lectoras!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOO-**

Peeta sintió que se quedaba sin respiración ante la mención del ganador. Sentía que su corazón se rompía, esa sensación de perder algo que tanto quieres.

¿Por qué las cosas eran así? Hace menos de un año que habló con Katniss por primera vez, la conoció, se hizo su _compañero, su pareja,_ se convirtieron en los trágicos amantes del distrito doce, las reglas que rompieron durante los Juegos, dispuestos a morir el uno por el otro. Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de cuando la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos.

El día en que ella lo beso en el bosque.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. ¡Ella no podía casarse con Odair!

La realidad lo golpeo cuando fue un espectador entre miles al momento en que ellos celebraron el _compromiso_ ante todos. Katniss mostraba una gran sonrisa, forzada pero realista, ella nunca le dio ese tipo de sonrisa. Se regañó mentalmente por no tratar de conectar mejor con Finnick sobre ser amigos…

" _Una buena actriz_ —Pensó al ver como Finnick llevaba su mano a la cintura de Katniss y la llevaba al lugar dónde estuvo sentada al momento en que la votación fue llevada.

El presidente Snow hizo que todos guardaran silencio, por novena vez en la noche.

—Peeta Mellark —Él lo miró—, un gran aplauso para él, quién ha sido un feliz perdedor. Ahora, la anterior boda fue planeada para llevarse la primer semana de Septiembre, pero no queremos eso, ya que muchas personas se han ofrecido voluntarias para participar en los diseños. Me complace anunciarles que la boda se llevará acabo a finales de julio.

Peeta dejo de escucharle y se concentro en la mirada de sorpresa de Katniss. Todos lo estaban en realidad, quizás el que la adelantarán significaba que Snow temía de que los Capitolinos se echaran atrás y pidieran que al final si se casase con él.

Esas personas eran inestables, aplaudían por todos, no tenían un favorito, los amaban por igual. Y se dio la idea de que si el matrimonio no fuera de solo dos personas; habrían pedido que fuese un triangulo amoroso. Y Snow los hubiera complacido como está ocasión.

El banquete inicio y no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse con Katniss; Haymitch se lo prohibió y lo mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

—¿Conoces a Finnick? —Le preguntó Peeta cuando no hubo nadie que los escuchará—. Además de ser el más rentado en el Capitolio, ¿Qué más conoces de él?

—No mucho —respondió Haymitch sin dejar de mirar a la mesa de Snow—, sé que mantenía una relación con Annie, ¿la conoces?

—La que…

—Ella —afirmo—, no una relación amorosa, más bien como de amistad. Finnick fue su mentor para cuando ganó. Así que puedo considerarla una buena persona, como has notado, no tenemos mucho tiempo para mantener platicas y conocer nuestras vidas, lo único que conocemos entre nosotros es lo que el Capitolio quiere.

—¿Crees que la boda se lleve?

—No sé que medidas de seguridad imponera, Snow. Lo único que te aseguro, chico, es que no podrás huir con ella aunque quieras.

—¿Y dónde vivirá si llegan a _casarse_?

—Sólo Snow lo sabe.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOO-**

La fiesta duro casi hasta al amanecer. Era la fiesta más larga que presenciaba y ya se estaba molestando con todos si eso era lo que iba a tener que tolerar en la vida venidera. Considero que para su fortuna el hecho de que Finnick no le soltó la mano, más que nada en los momentos que algún patrocinador se acercaba a ellos y hacía preguntas incomodas.

Cuando tuvo unos minutos de ser libre, busco a Peeta. Pero no lo vio por ningún lado y la única respuesta que Haymitch le dio, fue que su chico del pan sacó a bailar a una de las patrocinadores y de ahí no volvió a la mesa.

Instintivamente los celos la consumieron y pidió el nombre de la dichosa patrocinadora. Haymitch contestó a su pregunta silenciosa: Peeta se fue con ella.

Minutos atrás agradeció que Finnick no intentará besarla para despedirse, aunque no por eso dejo de mostrarse coqueto y tirarle insinuaciones.

Peeta se paseaba por el salón para cuando Katniss entró al salón.

Ambos se mantuvieron estáticos desde sus lugares, él se veía cansado, con su mirada triste y Katniss odio más al Capitolio.

No lo dudo y corrió a los brazos de su chico del pan. Él la recibió con cariño y ternura antes de bajar sus labios a los de ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Al tercer día en el Capitolio, los vencedores tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos distritos, todos corrieron con esa suerte, menos Katniss. Quién por sus compromisos para la boda se tuvo que quedar en el Capitolio. Todo el centro de entrenamiento para ella, su compañera era únicamente Effie, quién tenía agendado todo el día.

¡Sería una semana completamente agotadora!

Katniss tenía que revisar cada mínimo detalle en los arreglos, la decoración, a todo debía dar su consentimiento. La mayoría de las cosas eran horribles, ya que eran cosas muy extravagantes, no quería seguir participando en eso, pero la compañía de Cinna le daba la fuerza necesaria para continuar, no quedaba de otra. Para su buena fortuna su _prometido_ tuvo la obligación de volver al cuatro.

Sus sentimientos eran muy diferentes a los que recordaba una semana atrás; semanas pasadas jamás habría querido confiarle nada a Peeta, ahora tenía esa absurda necesidad de decirle que entre Odair y ella no iba a suceder nada, que solamente serían una pareja de celebridades, que jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza intentar algo con Odair, ahora ya no se confiaba del todo en eso.

Antes de dormir y sumergirse en las pesadillas pensaba en los labios de Finnick sobre los de ella.

¡Le gustaba cada vez que la besaba! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Unos meses atrás esa idea la causaba nauseas, temor, asco, todas esas emociones negativas, y con el paso del tiempo le fue agradando. Pero era exclusivo con Peeta. Él cargaba con ese sentimiento de tranquilidad y confianza, siempre dispuesto a satisfacerla aunque él se negará a momentos.

Las sensaciones eran diferentes, mientras que Finnick era un hombre con mucha experiencia a la hora de besar, Peeta era inexperto; mientras Finnick besaba con pasión, Peeta con ternura. ¿Era tan malo sentirse atraída a esos dos hombres?

Finnick sería su esposo, no por su voluntad, pero con tan solo pensar que volvería a besarlo…

 **-OOOOOOOOOOOO-**

—El plateado es más bonito que el amarillo —murmuró Katniss sin ánimo—, ese es feo y el plateado combinara con el mantel de las mesas.

—Funcionará al momento en que las luces se apaguen —Cinna la apoyo—. Que el plateado sea. Además me vendrá bien con el color de la tiara que Katniss usará.

—¡No! —Dijo de inmediato Katniss—. Cinna ya lo hablamos, que sea el vestido y el peinado, nada de velo y tiara.

—Una tiara lucirá demasiado bonita en ti —Cinna le sonrió—. Pero no te pondré nada en ese caso, la guardaré para el día en que decidas casarte por voluntad propia.

—Entonces el día en que me muera espero que no se haya oxidado —dijo con una sonrisa y continúo ahora observando el menú que iba a ser servido—, no entiendo porque piden mi opinión de todos modos servirán todo un banquete de comida que yo ni aprobaré.

—Hay que sonreír a las cámaras —susurró Cinna.

Cinco minutos después de _casualidad_ llego la prensa e iniciaron a bombardearla de preguntas. Effie se encargó de responderlas, ella solamente sonreía.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOOO-**

—Ha sido toda una experiencia volar sobre un aerodeslizador —Prim no se retiró de los brazos de Katniss.

—¿Cómo te trataron? —Le pregunto muy cerca de su oído, alargando el abrazo—. ¿Te han tratado mal? ¿Te hicieron preguntas? ¿Las amenazaron?

—No —susurro y se alejo de su hermana para no levantar sospechas, sonrió inocentemente—. Todo ha sido genial, que bonito es el Capitolio. Nunca imaginé que llegaría a conocerlo. ¿Ya te ha dicho Cinna que pidió mis medidas? ¡Estoy ansiosa de ver el vestido que usaré para tu boda!

Katniss miró amorosa a su hermana, sabiendo que todo eso lo dijo porque los agentes de la paz caminaban detrás de ellas, muy cercas. Su madre hizo algunos comentarios sobre que los Hawthorne llegarán el mismo día de la boda por órdenes del Presidente Snow. Realmente Katniss esperaba evitar ver a Gale.

—Peeta no ha salido de su casa —le susurró Prim esa noche cuando ingreso a su cuarto—, Haymitch es el único quién habló con él, a nosotras no nos dirige la palabra. No te culpes, Katniss, no tienes la culpa de que las cosas estén sucediendo de este modo.

—Es imposible no sentirla —miro a su hermana—, tú has sabido lo que ocurría entre nosotros. ¿Te soy sincera? Si hubiera sido al revés me daría igual. Me sentiría contenta de librarme de ese compromiso que no quería…

—No digas eso —respondió al instante—, tal vez al principio no te haría daño, pero conforme el tiempo avanzará y la boda se acercará estarías reprimiéndote todo por no luchar por lo que quieres. No tienes elección, ningún vencedor la tiene. Si quieres vivir, debes hacer todo lo que te pide el Capitolio.

—No pude negarme, no hice nada…

—Te ignorarían. Ve el lado bueno, Peeta sabe que no te casas porque quieres.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOOO-**

—Hola preciosa —Katniss camino hasta la silla que estaba disponible, ignoro a Finnick y se sentó en ella—. Creí que correrías a mis brazos, me abrazarías y luego me besarías. ¿No estás feliz de verme?

—No.

—Eres brutal, rompes mi corazón.

—¿Qué quieres, Odair?

—Que mi prometida diga que me extraña.

—Hablas con la prometida equivocada.

—En realidad hablo con Katniss —Finnick tenía una sonrisa burlona—. Katniss Odair, mucho mejor que Katniss Mellark.

—Prefiero Everdeen.

—No me dejarán optar tu apellido —dijo con tono de tristeza, para su pesar, Katniss sonrió—. Snow nos ha llamado para decirnos en donde viviremos, espero que sea una casa en dónde no haya cámaras ni micrófonos, no quiero que nos graben cuando te haga el amor.

—¡Estás loco! —Gritó exaltada—. Yo no tendré sexo contigo, Odair.

—El sexo es con Peeta y te lo perdono. Ya te dije que yo te haré el amor —las mejillas de Katniss se encendieron y Finnick se llevó una mano a su pecho—, tenemos que seguir con las tradiciones. Hablaré con tu madre para que te la clásica charla, ya sabes, quiero disfrutarte antes de tener hijos.

—¡Yo no tendré hijos!

—Hay micrófonos aquí —habló sin importarle—, mientras tu sigas diciendo lo que no quieres, eso será lo que te pedirán. Ahora di que tienes ganas de que llegue la noche de bodas, no dejaré pasar esa ocasión, cariño.

—No tendré sexo ni haré el amor contigo, no tendré hijos y todo eso lo que has dicho solo ocurrirá… —Finnick la callo. Unos segundos después la besaba con desesperación.

—Es un precioso espectáculo —dijo una tercera voz—, es una pena que no tenga una cámara a la mano para grabar este momento.

—Presidente Snow —Finnick se levantó y Katniss lo ignoró—, no lo escuchamos llegar.

—Los vi muy entretenidos —habló y se acercó a su lugar—, no quería ser una interrupción para ustedes. Señorita Everdeen, ¿se siente contenta por tener a su familia aquí?

—Mucho. Se lo agradezco, señor.

—Bien, bien. Vayamos a lo directo. Señorita Everdeen antes de que iniciará la Gira de la Victoria tuvimos una conversación, me siento muy complacido porque se haya metido de lleno en su papel. Un cambio abrupto su compromiso con el señor Odair. Es de mucha relevancia y le voy a emplear que haga lo mismo que con el señor Mellark: que me convenza, no solo a mí, sino a todos los habitantes del distrito. Señor Odair, no tengo que pedirlo, sé que usted podrá con ello. Por eso limpiaremos su imagen, de momento no tendrá relaciones por fuera, queremos que viva de una vida muy feliz con su futura esposa.

—Esa noticia me a…

—No le he dado permiso para hablar —continuó—. La razón de llamarlos es para decirles en dónde vivirán. Mis habitantes han optado y pagado por una residencia para ustedes en la cual se mudaran la misma noche en que su matrimonio quede oficiado. No volverán a sus distritos a menos que uno de sus tributos, en juegos venideros, ganen. Podrán hacer visitas a sus _familiares directos,_ en este caso solamente de la señorita Everdeen quién tiene a su hermana y madre. Por supuesto se reunirán con los vencedores en fiestas oficiales y en la celebración de los Juegos. Y las llamadas telefónicas serán monitoreadas en caso de que se comuniquen con ellos. Por supuesto como pareja deberán asistir a cada fiesta en que se les invite, de faltar a una, tendrán visitas de los agentes de la paz para saber la razón de no asistir. ¿Alguna duda? —Ninguno de los dos dijo nada—. Bien. Entonces nos vemos en dos semanas para su boda.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOOO-**

 **N/A:** Snow decidiendo por los vencedores de nuevo. Inhabilitando sus comunicaciones. Sabe como las cosas se salieron de sus manos tras este compromiso, así que ya viene la boda. No seré descriptiva, soy terrible para los detalles así que será rápida. Pero me esforzaré en dejarle quizás una escena del Finnis(?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Ver a Peeta en la fila de los vencedores, como un invitado más, le dolió profundamente a Katniss.

Aún se mentía así misma, pero no tanto como antes. Lo extrañaba, sí y mucho.

Llevaba varias soñando con Peeta, regresaba a sus brazos para que las pesadillas se esfumaron, añoraba la vieja rutina que ambos iniciaron a tener en el distrito doce. En donde por las mañanas Katniss salía a cazar, no tardaba mucho ya que no tenía necesidad, pero era su costumbre. Regresaba a tiempo para desayunar con Haymitch y Peeta, continuaban con alguna actividad que involucraba a la pintura de Peeta, para luego seguir con la visita a la panadería y finalizaba en la cocina de Peeta, dónde ella le _ayudaba_ a hornear, por su petición.

Ahora eso parecía tan lejano. Su nueva rutina en el Capitolio se constituía por: salir a cenas con su _prometido_ y darse muestras de afecto entre el público, visitar la casa que de ahora en adelante sería su _hogar_ , comían en lugares muy concurridos para que todos los miraran, caminaban de las manos, eso le _gustaba, s_ e regaño por ese pensamiento.

Las decoraciones de su nueva casa no le gustaban para nada, muchas eran cosas extravagantes, era notorio que los patrocinadores metieron mano para que hubiese lo que a ellos les gustaba, para su fortuna, Effie le dijo que las cosas que fueran de menor grado podían ser cambiadas. Finnick llevo las riendas de eso, ambos sentían asco por las cosas llamativas.

Finnick…

¿Qué decir de él?

Katniss fue traicionada por su madre y hermana. ¡Su familia parecía llevarse de maravilla con Finnick! En especial Prim, quiénes ambos se contaban anécdotas divertidas; Finnick le hablaba de cómo era el distrito cuatro, el mar y las sensaciones que provocaba, Prim se entregaba por completo al tema y le decía de las criaturas marinas que escucho decir que ahí habitaban.

— _Traidora_ —Era la palabra que Katniss le repetía cuando Prim mencionaba que Finnick le agradaba.

Y su madre… bueno, no se salvó de la tonta charla de la _abejita y el polen._ Su madre debía bromear, cualquier persona que no conociera de la profesión de Finnick era una idiota, no debía llamar así a su madre, pero le parecía muy estúpido.

Dejando de lado los coqueteos que tenían que dar en público, Finnick se mostraba cariñoso y respetable, Katniss ya sospechaba que solamente hacía las cosas porque alguien siempre observaba y escuchaba, pero regresaba a esos juegos cuando estaban a solas.

Y los besos…

¿Qué tipo de persona era sabiendo que disfrutaba las veces en que Finnick debía posar los labios sobre los de ella? Y aunque fuera fingido… los recibía con gusto.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Las aplausos fueron estruendosos, vitorearon, gritaron el famoso: _beso, beso._

Finnick la miraba como si de verdad se hubiese enamorado de ella, Katniss tuvo que colocar sus manos en los hombros del vencedor, ahora su _esposo._

No era creíble, lo había hecho. Lo que siempre se prometió desde la muerte de su padre ahora lo cumplía. Una vida nueva, vigilancia constante y adiós a toda su familia.

Cuando el beso finalizo, se giraron para ver a todos los invitados, pronto los flashes iniciaron a cegarlos, Snow sonreía, la más fingida en todo el salón. Le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y Katniss tuvo que tomar la mano de Finnick e iniciar la marcha para que las fotos, las felicitaciones y todo continúen. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era encerrarse en un baño y no salir de ahí, por obligación tuvo que abrazar a Peeta y recibir un _felicidades._

Fue así con todos.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Poco tiempo tuvo para pasarlo con su familia. Gale no le recrimino nada, no pudo hacerlo de todos modos, en los lugares dónde se sentaron estaba rodeado de gente importante, así que se abstuvo a comentar.

Finnick no se alejó de ella y la salvó de todas las preguntas que le hicieron con respecto a su relación, un gesto que agradecía profundamente al vencedor, estaba segura que nunca se hubiera visto convencida con lo que decía.

Effie no dejo de señalar los detalles, alabó a Cinna por los pequeños detalles que hizo con el vestido y felicito a los estilistas por su peinado. Durante toda la fiesta no bailo con Peeta más que con Finnick. Éste no dejo pasar oportunidades y la besaba cada que se acercaban demasiado, ganando más aplausos y miradas enternecedoras de los presentes.

—Señora Odair —Le susurró cerca de su oído—. Katniss Odair, en verdad que le va mejor a tu nombre.

—Siempre seré Everdeen.

—La ley ahora te reconoce como Odair. Estoy ansioso de que nos vayamos está noche, luces preciosa.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOOO-**

 **N/A:** Andaba poco inspirada. Lamento la tardanza y que el capítulo de la boda no sea como se esperaba, pero si me metía más con los detalles, no hubiese podido continuar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** Inicio a sentirme desorientada con la historia, llegué a la boda y bueno, supongo que ahí debí dejarle, pero no, le seguí y aquí sigo, tratando de saber como llegar al final de está historia, jaja. Pero bueno, lamento la tardanza, espero que el capítulo les guste(: 

* * *

Los brazos de Finnick le rodearon la cintura apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta en la casa que ahora compartirán desde ese jodido día hasta el último de matrimonio. Katniss trató de zafarse, pero Finnick no se lo permitió y la acercó más a él. Finnick bajo sus labios hasta el cuello descubierto de la chica; Katniss se quedó sin respiración durante varios segundos, cerró los ojos para dejar su mente en blanco y evitar pensar en todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

No era ajena a ellos, los conocía muy bien, pero eran más fuertes de lo que llegó a esperar. Las manos de Finnick masajeaban el inicio de su cintura, su vientre y los labios seguían sin retirarse del cuello. El vestido era estorboso, no podía aguantarlo más. Katniss no podía negarse a que quería más, que le desabrochara los listones que lo amarraban, sin querer, se recargó en el hombro de Finnick, mordiéndose los labios, mientras trataba de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Intentó dejar su mente en blanco, sabedora de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Finnick la hizo caminar muy despacio, aún lejos para llegar a la sala. Trató de borrar los rostros conocidos y pensar en una chica que nunca ha tenido una relación sexual. Odair no paraba a su cuello, Katniss permanecía inmóvil, sin dar un paso. Para esos momentos Finnick ya sabía que Katniss disfrutaba de esos momentos.

Katniss era traicionada por su propio cuerpo, sentía la humedad que se colaba sobre su intimidad, algo que verdaderamente no deseaba. El cosquilleo sobre su vientre era más que excitante, si Finnick no la tocaba más, sino le besaba en los labios, Katniss sería la que diera ese paso.

Sus pensamientos eran esos, pero la realidad es que se quedaría ahí si Finnick decidió dejarla así. No intentaría nada, el vacío le llegó por todo el cuerpo cuando fue soltada por Finnick.

El oji-verde se paró frente a ella y tomándole las mejillas con sus manos, apretó sus labios contra los de ella, volviéndose un beso fuerte y apasionado, que fue correspondido por la vencedora de los últimos juegos. Las manos de Katniss se trasladaron a la nuca de Finnick para atraerlo más a ella. Estaba tan concentrada disfrutando del beso y el cosquilleo, que no sintió cuando Finnick le desabrocho los listones que sujetaban al vestido y dejaba descubierta su espalda. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir la mano caliente de Finnick subiendo y bajando por su espalda descubierta.

Trató de alejarse, pero él no lo permitió. Tras varios minutos más de besos, él se alejó.

—Deberías ir a dormir —dijo Finnick con la voz ronca—, yo me quedaré aquí un rato.

Katniss desconcertada por el cambio abrupto, asintió e inicio a subir las escaleras para ir al cuarto que compartían.

-pppppppppppp-

—Te he preparado el desayuno —anunció Finnick entrando a la habitación sin tocar, Katniss acababa de darse un baño para quitarse los rastros de maquillaje y su cabello no quedará tan enmarañado por el peinado.

—Gracias —murmuró Katniss, colocándose la blusa—. ¿En dónde te quedaste a dormir?

—Te hice compañía anoche, tienes el sueño muy pesado.

—Estás bromeando.

—¿Lo hago?

Katniss se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba en la boda no bebió mucho, una que otra bebida alcohólica, pero no para que las cosas se borraran de su mente, en especial las pesadillas, que esas nunca se iban y durante los últimos días que tomaba una siesta estás haciendo acto de presencia para torturarla. La única persona que le ayudo a superarlas fue con Peeta… ¿Y con Finnick no sintió nada?

No, tenía que ser imposible.

—¿Crees que no puedo hacer que las pesadillas se vayan? Debo recordarte que yo llevo más de diez años tratándola, mucho más joven que tú.

—Entonces…, gracias —murmuró—. ¿Ya desayunaste tú?

—Sí, supuse que querías estar tu sola, así que me voy a encontrar en… ¿la biblioteca? ¿el escritorio?

—Finnick —Katniss se mordió el labio—, sobre la noche anterior…, yo…

—Es lo normal que sucede en una pareja. Lo nuestro sea un matrimonio falso y para controlarnos, no lo hace menos normal, ¿o sí? Bueno, quizás ese es tu pensamiento Katniss. Y no creas que lo vamos a dejar pasar, ocurrirá porque deba pasar. Y porque yo quiero estar contigo —Antes de salir de la habitación, se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** Lamento que estén cortitos los capítulos, pero me voy a esforzar para hacerlos más largos XD. No soy muy buena con estos temas, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

—¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? —Katniss levantó un poco la cabeza, para mirarlo, él ya estaba cambiado y listo para salir—. No iremos al centro del Capitolio ni nada.

—Supongo que ya viene siendo momento de que nos tomen fotos en público —murmuró con amargura y volvió a recargarse en la almohada, no se había levantado desde el día de ayer—. ¿Y si te digo que no?

—Podremos quedarnos en casa y hacer cualquier cosa —Finnick se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la cama para lanzarse al lado de la chica. Luego, sabiendo que la tomaría por sorpresa, pasó su brazo por la cintura de Katniss, sobresaltándola—. Tal vez ya va haciendo hora de que dejemos de posponer nuestra noche de bodas.

Katniss no respondió y se quedó mirando al punto vacío de la habitación. Extrañaba mucho a su familia ya, de la misma manera en cuanto salió a la Gira de la Victoria, ahora no mantenía con certeza cuánto tiempo iba a pasar de que la pudiera ver.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —Dijo y retiró la mano de Finnick, para darse una ducha e ir a conocer más de ese maldito entorno capitolino.

* * *

Katniss dudo por unos momentos antes de aceptar la mano ofrecida, así que iniciaron a caminar por los alrededores de la colonia en la que vivían, por lo menos en los últimos días descubrieron que estaban en un entorno más tranquilo de lo que esperaban.

—Cinna me comentó que se ha comunicado con Haymitch —Le dijo Finnick después de llevar caminando más de quince minutos—. Aunque no ha sido fácil, ya que a él tampoco le han quitado la vigilancia de encima.

—¿Cinna está en peligro de…?

—No —dijo rápidamente—, él y su equipo se encuentran a salvo. No ha hecho cosas que lo pudiera arriesgar y ahorita está manteniendo un perfil alto, ya que si se mantiene al margen, se volvería sospechoso, ¿no crees?

—Sí. ¿Sabes cuándo podré visitar el doce?

—Podremos —la corrigió—. Supongo que para festividades de navidad, pero debemos ir tu y yo, recuérdalo, Snow no permitirá que tu familia tenga tanta licencia para viajar. Por eso es la prohibición salir del distrito.

—Supongo que las visitas solamente serán de un día o quizás horas.

—No te equivocas.

* * *

Katniss no pudo evitar gemir al sentir los labios de Finnick sobre los de ella, el beso era apasionado furioso, sentía la mano del vencedor que masajeaba su abdomen, en un intento de darle la señal de que le iba a levantar la blusa en cualquier momento para introducirle dentro. No pudo saber cuanto tiempo paso, pero Finnick soltó sus labios y se centró en su cuello, mientras tanto ella trataba de controlar su respiración.

Suspiro con demasiada fuerza, más bien gimió.

Katniss trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, decir las palabras mágicas para decirle que parara, que no podían continuar, sin embargo era lo único que quería. Dio un brinco al sentir la mano caliente de Finnick dentro de su blusa; Katniss llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda en un intento de acercarla más a él.

—Finnick… —volvió a gemir cuando su mano apretó uno de sus pechos, tragó en seco, su espalda iniciaba a dolerle al verse apretada contra el lavadero, debió darse una idea que iba a ocurrir eso cuando sintió las manos de él la apretaron contra su pecho.

Finnick mordisqueó su cuello, sacando más suspiros. Repartió besos por el cuello, los hombros, repitió el proceso hasta volver a los labios, que ya lo esperaban. Kaniss le mordió con demasiada fuerza el labio, segura de que lo haría sangrar y por esa razón se separó de ella.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Dijo enojado, llevándose una mano al labio.

—Te estaba hablando…

—¿Cómo aprendiste o…? —Sonrió irónicamente—. Peeta, siempre olvido que él ha sido el primero, lo lamentó. Pero no postergamos más esto, Katniss. Muero por estar contigo…

—Quiero, pero no puedo —susurró.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** Mmmm… ¿Qué puedo decir? Nada, tengo que admitirles que tuve mucha vergüenza al escribir este capítulo, sabía que estaba sonrojada a pesar de que es algo ligero. Espero que les guste.

* * *

¿Sexo a cambio de poder dormir?

Las ocasiones en que tenía sexo con Peeta se perdía profundamente en sus pensamientos, soñaba con tranquilidad y recordaba los buenos tiempos con su padre; las cacerías que duraban casi todo el día con Gale; vender la leche de su hermana Prim o el día en que le regaló aquella cabra.

Ahora en esas dos semanas que llevaba viviendo en el Capitolio eran puras pesadillas, los gritos eran calmados por Finnick, quién entraba a la habitación y la arrullaba, al principio se negaba por completo, pero no se mentía, se sentía a gusto y a salvo. A Finnick, en las noches de desvelo, nunca lo oía gritar ni nada, solamente se movía inquieto, pero él no sudaba, no lloraba, no gritaba, nada. Era como si dormía normal, como si las pesadillas de sus juegos nunca existieran.

¿Y si lo intentaba?

¿Y si continuaban con lo que dejaron el día anterior en la cocina? Quería con todas sus fuerzas que Finnick la tocara más… cerró los ojos al imaginar… no, se quito esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no tenía que ser así, no debía pensar en eso. Ella no era una mujer que se interesará en específico en eso, es más, no le importaba en lo absoluto porque ella…

Los suspiros de Finnick y ella entrelazados, gimiendo mientras ambos cuerpos se balanceaban al unísono, el toque con las manos… Katniss se mordió con fuerza el labio interno, segura de que en cualquier momento la sangre iba a brotar.

—¡Katniss! —Se sobresaltó al ver a Finnick que se sentaba frente a ella—. ¿Estás bien? Te he estado llamando desde hace varios minutos.

Tragó en seco.

—Lo estoy —susurró—, estaba leyendo.

—Tienes el libro cerrado —Finnick lo señaló y en efecto, en cambio lo tenía a su lado. ¿En qué momento dejó de lado el libro?

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —Agarró el libro de nuevo, lamentándose no haber marcado la hoja en que se quedó.

—He picado algo de fruta y quería saber si se te antojaba —Katniss miró al pequeño plato que colocó en la mesa que los separaba—, en la mañana no has desayunado y en la tarde apenas y probaste bocado.

—No te tenido mucha hambre —se recargo.

—Y tampoco has dormido. ¿Quieres tomar una siesta?

Finnick retirándole la blusa que llevaba a paso lento, torturándola, dejándole expuesto su pecho, tomándolos entre sus manos y besándolos…

Solamente debía de tomar su mano, subirían los escalones, se tenderían sobre la cama y todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos, él no la abrazaría, siempre la soltaba, pero esperaba el tiempo suficiente para que ella se calmara. Y era algo que le agradecia, el Finnick coqueto que hablaban en el Capitolio era todo lo contrario.

Era un hombre atento, amigable, _cariñoso._

Bajo las piernas del sillón y agarró la mano de Finnick.

* * *

—¿Segura?

Había tomado el valor hace pocos segundos atrás, cuando lo vio salir del baño después de que se duchara, fue simple y directa, su voz fue temblorosa en los momentos en que pronunció las palabras necesarias. Palabras que Finnick entendió en ese mismo segundo, non le pidió que lo repitiera una segunda ocasión, aspecto en el cual le dio las gracias, si lo hubiera hecho, habría perdido el valor.

—Ya lo dije —fue todo lo que pudo responder.

—Estamos formando una "amistad", estoy seguro de que no quiero arruinarlo si el día de mañana te arrepientes, suele suceder en muchas ocasiones.

—¿Aceptas o no?

—¿Impaciente?

—Lo necesito —murmuró.

—¿Ahora es una adicta al sexo, señora Odair? Creí que eso no era nada importante para usted.

—Lo tomaré como un no —Katniss se metió a la cama desdoblada, agarró la sábana y se cubrió hasta el cuello, sabiendo que Finnick le movería a la calefacción para que el cuarto se enfriara, afuera hacia un infierno de calor, ese lujo de tener la casa fría jamás lo hubiera tenido en el distrito doce.

Sintió el peso de Finnick al acostarse a su lado y unos segundos después que la abrazaba por la cintura. La apegó más a él y Katniss no hizo más que aferrarse a la sábana.

—No te quiero dejar embarazada —Dijo Finnick en tono de burla.

—¿Es que no conoces los métodos anticonceptivos? —Preguntó Katniss con enojo, sintiéndose ofendida—. ¿Se te ha olvidado que me dijeron que me pondrían un aparato anticonceptivo?

—No lo olvide —Finnick, se inclinó más hasta darle un beso en la mejilla, cuyo cuál fue rechazado por Katniss—. Solamente quería saber qué es lo que me decías, si que te preparaste para proponerme que tuviera sexo contigo.

—Me gusta que aceptes ese término —Katniss siguió sin voltear a verlo—, porque es eso todo lo que vas a tener de mí.

—Tampoco esperaba mucho de ti. Ahora, retira la sábana para poder hacerte mía.

* * *

No se equivocó cuando pensó que iba a disfrutar de los besos de Finnick por su cuerpo, eran mucho mejor que aquel primer beso que le dio en la Mansión del Presidente Snow, mucho mejor que el de la noche anterior, le agradó la sensación que la envolvió cuando éste dejó sus labios hinchados para entretenerse con su cuello, dónde lo mordisqueo y seguramente le dejó una marca, suspiró y gimió cuando mordió sus pechos sin mucha fuerza, cuando lamió sus pezones e hizo un recorrido con su mano antes de llegar a su entrepierna.

Le fascinó la atención que le dio a esa _parte_ de su anatomía, aún seguía siendo muy _puritana e_ n ese aspecto y le daba pena llamarla como era, el caso es que esa _parte_ dolía por querer ser atendida, él ocasionó ese dolor. Primero fueron las caricias alrededor de su prenda interior, jugueteaba en círculos pequeños, la hizo gemir fuertemente sin haber hecho mucho y cuando su mano se introdujo gritó de placer, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, Finnick era todo un experto al momento de tocarla.

Le dio vergüenza cuando la desnudó; Katniss no hizo mucho más que dejarle besos en el cuello, tenía que iniciar a acostumbrarse si iba a estar con ese hombre, pero aún era muy penoso, a pesar de que Finnick trataba de quitarle esa pena. Verlo desnudo fue algo que jamás imaginó, muchas hablaban y decían que tenía un cuerpo escultural, pero dejando eso, era hermoso, su cabello alborotado y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando… y la sonrisa, por dios, esa sonrisa con sus perfectos dientes blancos.

¿En verdad ese hombre la estaba penetrando en esos momentos? ¿Ese hombre que encajaba perfectamente a ella a pesar de que le llevaba seis años de edad?

Era glorioso, no le importaba que sus gritos se escucharan fuertemente en toda la habitación, sus manos se encajaron en la espalda, no tenía muchas cicatrices sobre su cuerpo, en cambio Finnick las había tratado con delicadeza e incluso las besó.

Cerró los ojos cuando la penetró con más fuerza y casi la hizo llegar, sus piernas estaban aferradas a la cintura de él, atrayéndolo.

Eso jamás lo había hecho… definitivamente la _pena s_ e iba a ir con Finnick.

* * *

 **Nota II:** ¿Y bien? Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas e.e


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Odio a esta pareja:** ¿Recuerdas que el summary menciona que es Everlark y Finnis? No te puedo dar respuesta a eso, ya que la historia apenas sigue avanzando y apenas estamos en la etapa del matrimonio entre Katniss y Finnick, así que de momento seguirá el Finnis, puedes dejar de leer con mucho gusto. Saludos.

* * *

Katniss sabía que tenía que darse un baño ya, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, su cuerpo demasiado caliente le pedía a gritos bajar la temperatura. Apenas Finnick se retiró de ella de inmediato se cubrió con la delgada sábana, a pesar de llevar más de una semana teniendo sexo, no terminaba por acostumbrarse a que él la viera de ese modo, desnuda y mostrando sus cicatrices, mucho menos cuando la luz del sol se filtraba por la gran ventana de su habitación.

La noche fue agotadora por sus pesadillas; Finnick no estuvo gran parte porque tenía que asistir a una reunión con el Presidente Snow y al finalizar la reunión privada irían a una cena formal por parte de uno de los máximos patrocinadores; Katniss estuvo recelosa gran parte de la noche al darse una idea de lo que quería Snow. Seguramente no quería perder a Finnick, sobre todo cuando él dejaba grandes cantidades de dinero, joyas, etc. Dudaba que Finnick fuera aceptar de nuevo.

El caso es que Finnick no estuvo para darle su dosis, tal como ella lo llamó a la segunda noche de haber iniciado con las relaciones sexuales. Sus pesadillas volvieron en aumento, perdiendo a toda persona importante que quería, hasta que Finnick la despertó apenas unas horas antes. Él se veía cansado, pero ella se aferró tanto que no tuvo de otra que complacerla por ese motivo no le sorprendió que Finnick cayera dormido en esos momentos en toda su gloriosa desnudez.

Katniss se sonrojo y corrió al cuarto de baño.

* * *

—¿Nadie las ha molestado? ¿Tienen algún problema? ¿Cómo le va a Prim? ¿Sabes si continúa vendiendo leche y queso de su cabra?

—Las cosas por aquí van muy bien, preciosa —Dijo Haymitch al otro lado de la línea. Finalmente después de varios días de pensárselo, tuvo el valor de llamar al doce, le desagradaba la idea de que sus llamadas fueran gravadas, pero anhelaba tanto comunicarse con su familia—. Tu madre y hermana siguen habitando tu casa, aunque han pasado cierto tiempo en la antigua, las cosas que tu madre hace es más cerca de la Veta. Y la pequeña rubia pasa mucho tiempo con la cabra y ese horrendo gato.

—¡¿Prim se queda sola?!

—No, siempre la estoy vigilando, no te preocupes.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Que no lo haga? Haymitch, ¡Tú eres un borracho de primera! Dudo que le prestes atención...

—Qué poca confianza me tienes. Pero aunque te duela, lo hago. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Capitolio?

—Hasta el momento tranquilas. Nos han invitado a fiestas prestigiosas, nos piden que nos quedemos hasta tarde y tenemos que darnos muestras de afecto —murmuró sin mucho ánimo—. Aunque desde hace días que Snow pide la asistencia de Finnick, yo tengo que quedarme en casa.

—Finnick no te pondra el cuerno —Haymitch lo dijo con una sonrisa—. Seguramente Snow lo utiliza para que sus patrocinadores asistan a las reuniones, más bien a las mujeres. Aunque la mayoría acepto tu matrimonio con Peeta, hubo muchas mujeres que perdieron a su hombre. Otras que se resintieron con el presidente.

—Finnick no es una…

—¿Carnada? —Pregunto—. Eso es lo que ambos son. No hemos tenido problemas acá, incluso las teselas comienzan a tener más comida y menos podrida… ¿Qué has hecho, preciosa? Este cambio abrupto por parte del Capitolio debe tener algo que ver contigo…

—Solamente continuó con el espectáculo.

* * *

Peeta golpeó con fuerza la masa para las galletas, la dejó de lado y fue a lavarse las manos. No tenía muchos ánimos de continuar, se mojó el rostro con agua fría y suspiro sin mucho ánimo.

La vida en el Distrito Doce era peor en esos momentos, no, las personas no corrían peligro, el Quemador continuaba funcionando, lo peor era cuando pasaba por la plaza y las personas lo miraban con lástima, no dudaba en que hablaran a sus espaldas: _Oh pobre chico, ni todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para que su chica se haya casado con otro._

Ahora sentía que todo lo que sufrió en los Juegos fue en vano. ¿Por qué no mejor murió en el momento en que estuvo enfermo? ¿Por qué Cato no le clavó mejor la espada sobre su costado? ¿Por qué no lo mató por piedad? Era preferible estar muerto que vivir. Su único consuelo era la hermana de Katniss, quien cada vez que la veía, le recordaba que ese casamiento no era una pesadilla, que era real.

¿Cómo estaría su chica en llamas? ¿Cómo le iba en la vida con Finnick Odair? Le daban celos, se enojaba y su humor se largaba al imaginar que Katniss estaba con Finnick. No toleraba ver las emisiones especiales de eventos donde los veía contentos, cuando se besaban, actuado o no, era muy doloroso. Se recostó en el sillón, cerraba los ojos y esa imagen no se iba, era más difícil dormir, tantas noches sintiendo el cuerpo de Katniss con el suyo…

La extrañaba tanto. ¡Tanto!

Sus sueños de infancia se cumplieron para luego ser destrozados. La vida era demasiado injusta, menos mal que era un vencedor, así mismo no tenía que tolerar los regaños e insultos de su madre por dejar la masa sobre la cocina. Pero tenía que terminar, le había prometido a los niños de la Veta que les llevaría galletas. Y quizás podría darse una vuelta por el bosque o visitar a su amiga Delly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

—Hola Peeta —Le saludó Madge cuando lo interceptó en la plaza del distrito.

—Hola —Peeta le dio una sonrisa. Madge, con confianza, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Vas a algún lugar en específico?

—No, planeaba ir a la panadería. Acepte ayudarle a mi padre durante unos días, mi hermano Well acaba de salirse de mi casa y planea irse a trabajar a las minas.

—Oh —dijo sorprendida la hija del alcalde, no esperaba que Peeta le confesará esa situación por la que pasaba su familia, no tenía algo que decir—. Peeta… ¿te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa la noche que tengas disponible?

—Claro, ¿mañana?

El corazón de Madge latió con fuerza, no se esperaba la respuesta tan rápido, mucho menos que ya tuviera fecha disponible.

—¿Te parece bien a las ocho?

—Me parece perfecto.

* * *

Primera salida de su casa sin Finnick.

Katniss tenía que conocer más del entorno en que vivía, los vecinos que tenían los habían invitado en más de una ocasión a comer y cenar, las invitaciones a fiestas no se hacían esperar, pero desconocía de las direcciones.

Le dio una ojeada al mapa que tenían en casa, así que no muy lejos de dónde residían habían algunas tiendas que vendían ropa, comida, joyas, zapatos, pelucas…

—¡Ahh! —Gritó con frustración, no tenía ganas de ir a ninguno de esos lugares, se aburría demasiado en casa. Finnick continuaba saliendo desde el día y regresaba ya hasta entrada de la noche.

Nunca le decía nada.

Pero el tener sexo no faltaba nunca. A veces cuando ella se despertaba antes de que él se fuera, Finnick entraba al baño y daban inicio a esa sesión.

Extrañaba que el vencedor del distrito cuatro le ayudará con la comida, que se encargará de hacer un postre mientras ella se perdía en la sala y fingía leer, cuando sus pensamientos recaían sobre su hermana. Evitaba hablar seguido al Distrito, y cuando lo hacía era cuidadosa con las palabras, afortunadamente Haymitch advirtió a Prim antes de que ella pudiera decir algo fuera de lo normal.

Con su madre la comunicación era nula, pero por Prim estaba enterada que ahora trabajaba como enfermera para los comerciantes del doce, al menos su madre hacía el esfuerzo que no hizo hace más de seis años y ahora ni era necesario, Katniss les mandaba lo suficiente como para no levantarse de la cama.

Y Peeta…

Oh, cómo extrañaba a su chico del pan. El pan del Capitolio, los pasteles, nada podía compararse con la habilidad de Peeta para ellos, pero no solamente lo extrañaba de ese modo…

A veces recordaba los momentos en que pasaron juntos, cómo fue que él le dio la idea de que tener sexo iba aliviar el estrés que sentía por día, que las pesadillas se iban a ir durante el tiempo en que ella lo quisiera.

Extrañaba el dulce sabor de sus labios… no, no podía pensar en eso, no cuando sus ojos azules brillaban al momento de darle un beso en los labios y sin querer le murmuraba que la quería, Katniss lo dejaba pasar por alto, porque todo lo que quería era sentir aquella danza que ambos tenían en su cama.

* * *

—Señora Odair —Saludo Plutarch Heavensbee—, es un placer poder saludarme finalmente, siempre está rodeada de los invitados.

—Nos han dejado en claro que las celebridades somos nosotros —Dijo Katniss tratando de sonreír— es normal que en el Capitolio quieran estar apegados a nosotros.

—Es una pena eso —murmuró Plutarch—, nos quita el tiempo para iniciar con los planes.

—¿Qué planes? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, extrañada de que el hombre de la nada bajará de la voz y ahora mirará hacia varios lados, tratando de evitar que alguien los escuchara—. ¿Alguno en específico en el que yo soy vital?

—Trataré de mantenerme en contacto con ustedes, todo lo que le puedo decir es que tiene que ver con los próximos juegos.

Y diciendo esas últimas palabras, se retiró para ir a saludar a los demás invitados. Katniss se quedó en el mismo lugar durante unos minutos más, hasta que sintió que la miraban. Era Snow, quién le sonreír mientras alzaba su copa.

Sintió la mano de Finnick cerrarse en su cintura y pronto se unieron a la mesa con sus invitados para el inicio de la cena, los chistes sin sentido y las anécdotas de los patrocinadores.

* * *

—Te vi conversando con Plutarch —Dijo Finnick cuando salió del cuarto de baño y se tiró en la cama, recargó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos—. ¿Algo interesante?

—No —contestó ella—, solo paso a saludarme.

—Es un buen tipo.

Finnick apago la luz de la lámpara y se durmió, dejando a Katniss con la sospecha de que él sabía de lo que conversó con el hombre.

* * *

Peeta prestó atención a la historia que le contaba Madge. Era una chica muy agradable y alegre, pero con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos al comentar sobre su madre, quien reposaba en una cama y que casi nunca se levantaba. Ese año en que Katniss y él fueron elegidos, Madge se salvó por última vez de la cosecha, su nombre fuera. Ahora podían respirar en paz.

—¿Y has mantenido contacto con Katniss? —Madge se dio cuenta que desde hace varios minutos que el panadero no le ponía atención.

—No —contestó sin ánimo—. Haymitch sí ha hablado con ella, pero solo para avisarle sobre su familia, no tengo el número de su casa.

—Lo lamento.

—No sientas pena por lo que ha pasado —Peeta bebió de la copa de vino que él llevó—. Me duele, mis pesadillas han ido en aumento, pero ya no por los juegos, sino por lo que imagino de Katniss. A veces quisiera tomar un tren e ir a verla, pero me es imposible. Es hora de que me vaya —Se levantó de la silla y Madge igual—. Gracias por la cena, permíteme invitarte a mi casa la siguiente ocasión.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Contesto Madge después de que se despidieran con un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Estoy iniciando a tener esos bloqueos, no quiero perderme, quiero acabar está historia. Así que van a iniciar a ver los cambios como saltitos en el tiempo, no voy a ingresar a lo de la futura rebelión, más adelante explicare porque. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a las que continúan leyendo. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
